The invention relates to a surgical clip device, in particular for closing vessels in neurosurgery.
To this end, metallic clips formed in a U-shape or V-shape are widely used, these clips being placed on the vessel with a clip applying forceps and, when deformed through the closing force of the forceps, effecting closure of the vessel concerned. Such clips are known for example from DE 195 20 158 C2.
In order to make more secure the closure of a vessel by a clip, so-called double-web clips have already been proposed (cf. for example DE 10 2006 001 344 A1) in which two U-shaped or V-shaped clamps of the clip that are formed integrally with each other and are arranged substantially parallel to each other form two points of closure at the vessel which are located one behind the other in a longitudinal direction of the vessel.
It can nevertheless still happen in critical situations that even such a double closure of the vessel does not prevent small leakages, thus still allowing small amounts of blood to leak therefrom.
It is an object of the invention to propose a surgical clip device with which the closure of vessels is successfully achieved even more safely, particularly in neurosurgery.